The legend of Holy Cat Dragon
by Akira-no-Rinnengan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Holy Cat Dragon

..

.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pirang berisik, terlahir kembali sebagai sosok anak emas dari tuhan (Bad Summary).

Naruto dan HighScholl DxD bukan punya saya~~~!~~~

.

..

.

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak anak emas dari Kami-sama, melayang dalam kegelapan.

Naruto Uzumaki telah mati.

Atau lebih tepatnya dia dibunuh oleh Haruno Sakura dengan racun mematikan. setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 telah usai, dia di racuni oleh Haruno Sakura seteleh jabatan Hokage di pegang oleh Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyuruh membunuhnya setelah gagal mengextrac Kyuubi dari tubuhnya, banyak orang yang tidak tahu kalau Kyuubi dan seluruh Biju telah memberikan cakranya ke Naruto.

Mungkin Racun biasa tidak dapat membunuh Naruto karna daya regenerasi nya sangat cepat, racun yang dapat membunuhnya adalah racun yang bearasal dari pohon Shinjuu.

Mencoba membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah seorang wanita cantik yang memilki rambut hitam kelam, mata Onyx, kulit putih tanpa cacat.

"saya telah menunggu mu, Uzumaki-san. Anda telah tertidur untuk waktu yag sangat lama" katanya dengan nada yang manis.

"tidur"

"Ya anda telah tertidur selama 500 tahun lamanya, dan saya juga diminta oleh kami-sama memberikan anda 3 pilihan untuk petualangan berikutnya" Katanya.

"Apa pilihanya" Tanya Naruto.

"pilihan pertama...anda akan di ubah menjadi malaikat dan tidak diizinkan Jatuh cinta" itulah pilihan pertamanya.

"hm..aku menolak pilihan tersebut, hidup tanpa cinta seperti neraka" Balas Naruto.

"pilihan berikutnya...menjadi pewaris saya dan memilki kekuatan tak terbatas, dan orang akan gemetar di bawah kekuatan Anda"

"aku tidak tertarik" bahkan Naruto menguap setelah mengatakan itu.

"baiklah pilihan terakhir...anda memilki kekuatan dari tuhan, menjadi seorang Nekoshou, memiliki kekuatan dari 2 naga langit, dan sebuah Sacreed gear legenda, namun anda akan kehilangan ingatan anda tentang dunia Shinobi dan hanya beberapa jurus yang bisa anda gunakan...sebagai gantinya anda akan dikirim kedunia baru sebagai seorang anak yang akan membawa kedamaian..bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"kedamaian...itu yang sangat aku inginkan, aku terima"

"namun anda tidak akan menyadari bahwa anda yang akan membawa kedamaian tersebut"

"Tak apa, namun kedamaian penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan" dan perlahan tubuh Naruto menghilang seperti serpihan cahaya

"Uzumaki Naruto...menarik"

.

.

Naruto Pov

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto, entah apa nama keluarga ku...aku seorang Nekomata ajaib hehehe, seorang Nekoshou yang memilki kekuatan Suci, Naga dan sebuah Sacreed gear...hm...aku agak pusing menulis ini (0_=), nemun sebuah ingatan tentang rubah berekor sembilan masuk nyelonong sepeerti maling dalam kepalaku, entah kenapa aku merasakan kedekatan ku dengan nya, kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya...kalau tidak salah namanya Kurama, seekor rubah berbulu orange, memunyai sembilan ekor yang tsundere namun baik. Aku bersekolah di academy Kuoh, sekolah yang dulunya kusus wanita yang sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran, sekolah ajaib yang di penuhi dengan hantu atau biasa di sebut setan... kalau bicara tempat tinggal, aku tinggal di rumah Keluarga Hyoudo dan aku berteman dengan si mesum tingkat akut...sekian perkenalannya, salam kenal Reader-sama, dari sitampan BTB.

Naruto pov And

Hari berjalan dengan normal, cuaca yang cerah, matahari yang terbit dari barat dan terrbenam di timur (Usp...ciri kiamat tuh) namun tidak secerah saat ini, kenapa? Itu karna seorang makhuluk coklat bermuka 'lapar' sedang berbaring tak berdaya di sebuah taman, di temani dengan makhuluk merah dan kuning.

"dengan ini, bangkitlah sebagai pion manis ku...Hyodou Issei" Ucap si merah.

"Baiklah, aku bawa pulang si Ero-akut ini ya...senpai" Kata Si pirang.

"hm...besok kau datanglah ke ruang klub ku...Naruto-kun" Ucapnya dengan senyuman menggoda.

"baiklah...apa ada lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"apa kau tertarik menjadi pelayan ku" Tanya Si merah.

"mungkin lain kali...senpai, saat ini aku tidak ingin terikat...Jaa" setelah mengatakan itu si merah menghilang di sertai kilatan kuning.

'Naruto...menarik' batin si merah...(tahu kan dengan simerah ;p).

.

..

.

[malam hari]

Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, terlihat sosok pirang dengan telinga seperti kucing dan 2 ekor kucing berwarna Kuning keemasan, warna mata kuning. Sekarang dia berhadapan dengan seorang remaja berambut putih yang di tutupi oleh armor khan naga Albion.

"tarik kata-kat anda kembali tuan, atau anda akan merasakan kesakitan nyaa~~~" Ucap nya dengan Nada Imut.

"tidak akan, kau akan kukalahkan" Katanya dengan senyuman maniak.

Flasback

Saat malam hari Naruto sedang berjalan sambil membawa ramen makanan kesukaannya namun di tengah jalan di di cegat oleh seorang remaja berambut putih.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Nyaa~~~" Tanya Naruto imut.

"ya...aku ingin bertarung dengan mu Kucing kecil" Jawabnya.

"ah...maaf saya sedang sibuk, mungkin lain kali nyaa~~~~" sembari tersenyum lalu melewati pemuda tersebut begitu saja, namun...

"dasar lemah, kurasa ibumu menyesal melahirkan anak lemah dan penakut sepertimu" ucapnya meremehkan.

"Baik...aku terima tantangan mu" mata yang sebelumnya biru berubah menjadi kuning.

Flasback and

"kita mulai Kucing penakut" Kata nya lalu menerjang Naruto.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Suara dentingan logam berbunyi, Naruto menggunakan cakar kucing yang di perbesarkan, dan si putih menggunakan armornya.

"Kay hebat juga..namun ini akan berakhir" sebuah tinjuan berhasil mengenai pipi Naruto.

[Divide]

Perlahan kekuatan Naruto di bagi dua, itu adalah salah satu kekuatan dari [Divine Dividing].

"Nyaa~~~ kau mau mencuri kekuatan ku ya? Baiklah, mungkin ini akan menjadi seru Nyaa~~~~~" Masih dengan suara imutnya.

[Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost]

[**VALI ANAK INI MERUPAKAN SEKRYIUUTEI**] Kata Naga yang berada di Vali.

'Aku tak menyangka, pertarungan naga langit akan secepat ini, tapi...dimana Boosteed gear nya?' bingung Vali.

[Welsh Dragon Over Booseter]

Tubuh Naruto di selimuti oleh aura merah yang luar biasa.

"kurasa kau terkejut Albion" Tanya Naruto sambari bertepuk tangan.

"HAHAHAHA...aku tak menyangka pertarungan naga langit akan secepat ini" memang si Vali maniak bertarung.

"hm...sebenarnya aku hanya memilki kekuatan dari Sekryuutei, tidak dengan Sacreed gearnya" ucap Naruto Innocent.

Vali menembakkan [Demonic power] namun...

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide] kekuatan milik Vali di bagi dua dan akhirnya habis.

[**MUSTAHIL, DIA JUGA MEMILKI KEKUATAN KU]** Syok tentu saja.

"aku akhiri saja, Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama pasti menunggu ku" Naruto kemudian menyiapkan tinjuan yang berlapis Senjutsu, lalu...

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH KRAK

Belasan tinjuan berhasil di luncurkan oleh Naruto dengan kecepatan dewa, dan berhasil menjatuhkan seorang Vali, Armor naga nya hancur dan orang nya pingsan di sertai luka lebam.

Naruto kembali ke mode Norma dan menghilangkan hawa kekuatannya.

"bertarung dengan mu, lumayan juga" kemudian Naruto melompat dari gedung tersebut dan menghilang menyisakan kilatan kuning.

..

.

...

[keesokan hari]

Issei bingung ketika dia bangun keesokan harinya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia sudah mati, jadi ketika ia terbangun, ia percaya bahwa semua hal-hal itu hanya mimpi. Itu adalah apa yang dia ingin percaya. Karena bagaimana sebenarnya itu, ia memiliki waktu sulit percaya itu menjadi mimpi belaka, dan membayangkan kejutan ketika ia tiba di sekolah dan mempertanyakan kedua teman-temannya tentang seorang gadis tertentu. Issei terkejut mereka tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang'Amano Yuuma' yang rasanya Issei memperkenalkan dia pada mereka.

Issei tidak bisa percaya apa yang dia hanya mendengar dan menjelaskan kepada mereka siapa dia. Sayangnya, mereka masih tidak bisa mengingat seseorang bernama Amano Yuuma. Issei mulai berpikir bahwa semua hal yang terjadi memang mimpi.

" Oi kalian sedang apa sih " kata Naruto yang datang sambil membawa katong yang berisi ramen instant.

" ini Naruto mereka tidak mengingat tentang Yuuma-chan padahal rasanya aku sudah memperkenalkan dia pada mereka " menyatakan Issei.

" Yuuma ? "

" apa kau juga tidak mengingatnya Naruto ? "

Sebelum Naruto memberi jawaban ia melihat Rias berada di atas tangga memperhatikan Issei dan Naruto tentu saja membuat siswi mengagumi kecantikan Rias lalu ia menuruni tangga lalu melihat Issei dan Naruto dengan tatapan yang lembut Issei yang melihat langsung memerah sedangkan Naruto tahu maksudnya.

" Bukankah ia sangat cantik " kata Matsuda

" Yah kau benar " kata Motohama lalu melihat Matsuda, Issei dan Naruto " dari pada itu kalian datanglah kerumahku sehabis sekolah, ayo menonton Kizou collection sama-sama ! Erotik Banzai ! "

Saat Motohama meneriakkan erotic banzai perempuan dari klub kendo menuruni tangga lalu mulai berbisik " lihat mereka trio-mesum , yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah tentang sesuatu yang porno saja "

" tidak bermoral "

" mesum "

Saat melihat Naruto mereka lalu memberi salam padanya dan Naruto pun membalas mereka dengan senyumnya yang membuat mereka memerah.

" Oi Naruto apa kau ingin ikut " Tanya Matsuda.

" Ah maaf ya aku masih ada urusan, lain kali saja " Kata Naruto lalu mulai meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke Occult Research Club. Sementara itu Issei yang masih merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar tentang kejadian kemarin.

Kalau ditanya Naruto tahu atau tidak mengenai ruang klub mereka tentu saja Naruto tahu dan tanpa disadari mereka Naruto selalu mengawasi mereka ia mengirim klon dan berubah menjadi burung dan benda-benda yang berada di klub itu untuk memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di Occult Research Club yang merupakan subuah gedung sekolah yang lama yang biasa tempat berkumpul Trio-mesum jika mereka ketahuan mengintip cewek. Dari penglihatan saja, gedung tersebut bisa dibilang adalah gedung dengan gaya arsitektur eropa lama, dan masih terawat dengan bagus.

" Terkadang aku ingin tahu kenapa tempat ini tidak dipakai sebagai gedung sekolah " Pikir Naruto saat melihat gedung itu

" selamat datang di klub kami " kata Rias yang sudah menunggu di ruangan klub.

" Wow meskipun mendapat informasi dari klon tentang ruangan ini tapi tetap saja mengagumkan jika dilihat langsung " Pikir Naruto saat melihat interior ruangan. Karpet, sofa, dan gaya arsitekturnya pun seperti ruangan bangsawan, tidak mirip sama sekali dengan ruangan klub " Ini lebih dibilang ruang bansawan dari pada ruang klub ".

Naruto pun melihat orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Yang pertama adalah Cowok dengan rambut pirang dan menggunakan pakaian sekolah Kuoh dengan rapi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya Kiba Yuuto, kemudian adalah gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sebelah kanan sofa, gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang termasuk kecil tapi imut dan lucu, dan memiliki aura seperti kucing yaitu Koneko. Dan yang ketiga adalah gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang diikat kebelakang menggunakan pita merah.

" kau sudah datang Naruto-kun " sapa Akeno.

" selamat datang Naruto-san " sapa Yuuto dengan senyum sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. Saat melihat Koneko

" hmm..." hanya itu yang diucapkannya, sambil menggunakan ekspresi kosongnya hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit keringat jatuh.

Naruto pun dipersilahkan duduk lalu Akeno pun menuang teh ke cangkir Naruto untuk diminum.

" enak sekali.. " kata Naruto saat dia meminum teh yang dibuat Akeno.

" jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias-senpai ? " tanya Naruto

"Kau ini makhuluk apa Naruto-kun" Tanya rias tanpa blak-blakan.

"hm...manusia dengan kekuatan atau apalah...Nyaa~~~~~" Balas Naruto dengan suara imut.

"Kucing..." gumam Koneko namun masih di dengar oleh semua orang.

"Eh..., apa benar" Tanya Rias lalu menatap Intens Naruto, keringat turun di belakang Naruto.

"hm..eh...Iya" Naruto akhirnya pasrah memberikan jati dirinya.

"Jenis apa" Tanya Rias.

"Nekoshou" balas Naruto. Koneko terkejut mendengarnya, karna dia merasa hanya dia dan kakak yang dia benci jenis Nekoshou terakhir. Dan tanpa terasa air mata bahagia jatuh dari matanya, mengalir ke pipinya dan berakhir jatuh kelantai.

Semua orang terkejut karna untuk pertama kalinya Koneko menangis, termasuk Naruto.

"Dia Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Kecepatan yang melebihi Hiraishin di lakuakan oleh Koneko untuk memeluk Naruto.

Naruto dan yang lainnya tentu saja Syok namun...

"Aku *hiks* senang *hiks* karna aku bukan yang terakhir, masih ada kau *hiks* sebagai saudara ku *hiks" ujar Koneko.

Mereka semua jadi maklum karna selama ini Koneko menganggap dirinya sendiri.

"kau tidak sendirian Neko-chan, masih ada aku dan yang lainnya" Naruto membalas pelukan Koneko dengan lembut.

Mereka melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Koneko di pangkuan Naruto, tangan Naruto berada di pinggang Koneko, dan terkadang saat berbincang meeka sering tertawa termasuk Koneko akibat Guruan Naruto yang bisa di bilang lucu...percakapan mereka terhenti saat...

"Buchou Ise di serang" jatuh sudah raut behagia mereka dengan raut serius dan cemas.

"Akeno siapkan lingkaran Sihir, Kiba, Koneko kita selamatkan Ise" pertintah Rias dengan nada tegas. Namun saat melihat Koneko dan Naruto mereka terkejut karna mereka sudah tidak ada lagi...

...

Naruto dan Koneko muncul di dekat pohon tak jauh dari tempat Ise tergelatak berdarah...

Saat Issei hendak melepaskan tombak itu dari perutnya tanganya rasanya terbakar ketika menyentuh tombak itu tentu saja sekarang Issei adalah iblis dan kekuatan cahaya seperti racun bagi iblis ketika malaikat jatuh membuat tombak cahaya lagi dan akan membunuh Issei tiba-tiba.

BIJUDAMA

Issei dan pria itu terkejut terutama pria itu melihat Laser hitam mengarah padanya sehingga membuat malaikat jatuh itu terbang menghindari Laser itu.

" Kau tak apa-apa Issei " kata Naruto yang muncul didepannya.

" Na..ruto ? " kata Issei dengan terkejutnya.

" kau ini memang bodoh satu masalah berlalu kau sudah terkena masalah yang baru lagi "

" heh.. kurasa begitulah.." jawab Issei lalu ia dan malikat jatuh melihat pendatang baru lainnya.

Dia sangat cantik dan menarik menurut pendapat Issei itu. Dengan rambut panjang merah, wajah cantik, ramping dan yang paling penting, payudara besar yang dia punya itu, membuatnya sesuai dengan citra ideal jenis gadis favoritnya. Issei tahu siapa gadis ini - wanita muda di depannya adalah. Dia adalah salah satu dari gadis tercantik di Kuoh akademi. Dan tampaknya, malaikat jatuh juga tahu siapa gadis ini dan kemudian dia memanggilnya.

" Itu rambut merah ... kau harus dari keluarga Gremory ... huhuhu ... Jadi itu berarti anak itu adalah hamba-mu dan kota ini adalah wilayah Anda ..." menyatakan malaikat yang jatuh dengan tertawa kecil " Dan tampaknya kau membawa seluruh hamba-mu " sambil melihat Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan seringai dan kemudian dia melihat Issei, atau lebih tepatnya, luka-luka di tubuhnya. Dia kemudian diarahkan perhatiannya kembali ke malaikat jatuh, tapi kali ini dia memiliki aura merah di sekelilingnya, dan tatapannya telah berubah menjadi silau intens. Issei dan malaikat yang jatuh menjadi terkesima melihat semacam ini tampilan dari wanita berambut merah.

"Tampaknya bahwa Anda telah mengambil perhatian baik dari hamba lucu saya di sini. Sayangnya, saya akan meminta Anda menempatkan tombak yang pergi dan kembali ke tempat asalmu" kata Rias dengan senyum di wajahnya, namun ancaman dalam suaranya membuat terlihat bahwa dia sangat marah. Para malaikat yang jatuh tersentak sedikit, tapi kemudian dia memberikan jawabannya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

" Dan jika saya tidak melakukannya, apa yang Anda minta ...? " mempertanyakan pria itu. Rias menyipitkan mata dan kemudian dia menjawab dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

" Lalu ... aku akan ledakan Anda pergi " jawab Rias dengan senyum percaya diri. Pria itu mengerutkan kening sedikit setelah mendengar ini, tapi kemudian ia mendesah dan mematuhi perintah wanita. Dia berpaling dari iblis baik, tetapi ia mulai tertawa lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan pembunuh.

" Nama saya Dohnaseek ... Kalian semua lebih baik ingat itu. Terutama Anda pirang " menyatakan Dohnaseek sambil menunjuk Naruto " Karena kau akan mati manusia " kata Dohnaseek sambil membuat tobak cahaya lalu menyerang Naruto.

Namun tobak tersebut terpental sebelum menyentuh Naruto.

" Awas kau akan ku ingat ini " kata Dohnaseek lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Dohnaseek pergi Naruto kemudian memandang Rias dan anggota Occult Research Club " Jadi dimana tempat yang bisa menyembuhkan Issei ? " Tanya Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Issei yang berlumuran darah " jika dibiarkan dia akan mati. "

" tentu saja dia tak akan ku biarkan mati karena dia adalah hamba ku "

Mendengar pernyataan Rias membuat Naruto tersenyum " Aku senang Issei mendapat majikan sepertimu " pikir Naruto.

" Baiklah kuserahkan Issei padamu " namun sebelum Naruto beranjak sebuah tangan meraihnya, saat setelah tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut Naruto tersenyum lalu menghilang bersama si pemilik tangan...(dah tahu kan! XD)

TBC

Nah sesuai janji...ini adalah Fic yang sebenarnya, fic ini akan saya usahakan sampai tamat [semoga gak buntu di tengah jalan], maaf ya Reader-sama yang terlanjur memberi suppor di fic **A Story of Golden Cat**, fic tersebut hanya uji coba.

Untuk masalah pair saya memberi kan pilihan

Naruto's Pair

Koneko T

Akeno H

Sona S

Xenovia

Pilihan Reader-sama

Silahkan di pilih Reader-sama, saya tidak akan memasukan Rias karna telah terlalu banyak...pilihan tersebut adalah herem Naruto namun pilihan terbanyak akan menjadi alpha...

...

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya menerima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sangat jelak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNENGAN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

..

.

[Keesokan hari]

Pagi hari terjadi keributan besar di kediaman Hyoudoh dimana ibu Issei melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa saat ayah dan ibu Issei sedang beribut tentang kejadian pagi ini, bagaimana tidak...Naruto tidur dengan seorang gadis berambut putih bertubuh Loly, Oke abaikan...sedangkan Issei tidur dengan seorang wanita berambut merah dan dalam keadaan telanjang berbeda dengan Naruto yang memakai baju...

Setelah bersusah payah, dengan penuh air mata dan keringat beserta darah (emangnya perang {^-^}"")... Naruto, Ise, Koneko dan Rias meyakinkan orang tua Ise, untung otak orang tua Issei sangat tumpul, coba kalau Kushina tadinya bisa mati mereka, kena amukan Habanero...

Mereka berjalan bersama kesekolah dengan Koneko menggandeng tangan Naruto (Cieee/Rasenggan), Issei dengan muka lapar dan Rias yang tersenyum manis.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampa kesekolah...Naruto dan Koneko ke kelas mereka masing-masing, Rias pergi setelah mengatakan akan ada pembawa pesan dan Ise sedang di serbu ribuan pertanyaan oleh teman nya, beruntung Naruto telah pergi dahulu.

...

" Selamat pagi Rias " kata seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata sedang bersandar di dinding seolah-olah sudah menunggu kedatangan Rias.

" Selamat pagi Sona " balas Rias pada gadis berambut hitam pada temannya. Gadis berambut hitam ini adalah Shitori Souna nama aslinya adalah Sona Sitri pewaris keluarga Sitri dan merupakan presiden dari dewan mahasiswa yang ada akedemi Kuoh.

Lalu mereka memandang ke bawah melihat Issei dihajar oleh kedua temannya yang cemburu karena jalan bersama Rias-senpai salah satu One-sama yang terkenal di Kuoh.

" Jadi dia adalah budak barumu ? " Tanya Sona.

" ya "

" tapi berjalan dengan dia di depan sekolah tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya "

" Benarkah ? tapi sepertinya aku mendapat adik yang bodoh untuk diriku " kata Rias sambil memasang senyum.

Sementara mereka sedang berbicara tiba-tiba digangu oleh seseorang.

" Rias-senpai dan Sona-senpai apa yang kalian lakukan disini " mendengar suara itu mereka menoleh itu adalah Naruto yang sedang membawa ramen instant ?

" Oh kau Naruto, kami sedang berbincang saja " Kata Sona lalu ia melihat ramen instant yang di bawa Naruto " apa kau lakukan di sini sambil membawa ramen ? " Rias yang juga melihat ramen instant yang dibawa naruto dan bertanya-tanya bukankah ia sudah sarapan duluan sebelum ia dan Issei.

" disini adalah tempat biasanya aku menikmati ramen sambil melihat tiga idiot itu bertingkah"

" Tapi bukannya kau sudah sarapan tadi ? " Tanya Rias yang masih bingun.

" Rias-senpai meskipun aku sudah sarapan tadi tapi tanpa ramen itu belumlah sempurna " jawab Naruto lalu mulai memakan ramen " ah…ramen dipagi hari sungguh menyenangkan "

Sementara itu mereka yang menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah pergi ke dunia khayalannya karena ramen hanya bisa mendesah.

" Dia memang orang yang aneh "

" aku setuju denganmu Sona " lalu Rias menatap Sona.

" Sona kau sudah mengenalnya ? " Tanya Rias pada Sona karena ada orang lain yang memanggil namanya biasanya dia selalu dipanggil Seito-Kaichou atau Souna-senpai dan yang biasa memanggil dia dengan nama asli hanyalah Rias meskipun anggota Occult Research Club dan dewan mahasiswa tahu nama aslinya tapi mereka tetap memanggil Seito-Kaichou.

" Ya dia terkadang membantu kami dalam urusan Osis dan sepertinya kau juga sudah tahu dia mengetahui kita adalah iblis "

" kau benar dia adalah orang yang terbuka dan suka menolong orang bahkan ia mau menjadi sekutu kita "

" Maksudmu !? "

" Kemarin aku berbicara dengan dia dan dia setuju untuk menjadi sekutu kami, ditambah dia berasal dari Ras Nekoshou sama seperti Koneko dan Koneko ke Naruto seperti lem" Mendengar pernyataan Rias membuat Sona sedikit cemburu pada dasarnya Naruto bukan hanya terkadang membantunya tapi juga memberi masukan-masukan yang berguna sehingga ia tidak terlalu menjadi orang yang kaku dan dingin ditambah dengan senyumnya meskipun terlihat lebih seperti seorang gadis itu membuat Sona sedikit mulai menyukainya.

" yah sudahlah ayo ke kelas hampir bel masuk "

" baiklah " dengan itu mereka mulai pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing meninggalkan Naruto yang masih di dunianya sendiri.

Setelah sekolah usai Naruto merapikan buku-bukunya dan menuju ke Occult Research Club sekedar melihat Issei setelah sampai Naruto membuka pintu dan langsung melihat dua one-sama dan Koneko yang yang sudah ada dan sepertinya Kiba masih menjemput Issei, anak itu entah reaksinya apa jika ia sudah jadi iblis dan bukan manusia lagi.

" Selamat datang Naruto-kun " sambut Rias yang duduk di kursinya.

" Maaf aku langcang masuk ke sini seenaknya padahal bukan anggota klub " kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakannya.

" Ara~ ara~ Naruto-kun kau sekarang juga merupakan anggota Occult Research Club jadi jangan meminta maaf " menyatakan Akeno dengan senyum.

" Benarkah aku senang mendengarnya " Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di situ dan mulai mencari-cari barangnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ? " Tanya Rias bingun melihat Naruto mengacak-acak lemarinya tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Rias dan terus mencari.

" ketemu " lalu Naruto mengeluarkan benda yang dicarinya yang ternyata 3 cup ramen instant.

" Ramen instant " Pikir Rias dan Akeno dengan keringat jatuh " tapi kenapa Ia menyimpan ramen instant di lemari ? "

"sejak kapan Nii-chan" tanya Koneko.

Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius dan Koneko seperti tahu jawabannya, dan dengan itu membuatnya mendesah.

...

Menghabiskan 5 buah ramen instan, dan akhirnya Ise beserta Kiba datang Ke ruangan Klub dan tentu saja dengan Koneko di pelukan Naruto yang membuat Ise syok dan terkejut di tambah cembru berat karna Mascot sekolah sangat dekat Naruto.

(Skip aja...penjelasan nya sama seperti di cannon)...

...

...

..

Berjalan dengan kepala di penuhi pertanyaan, untung sekarang Koneko tidak bersama nya kalau iya, dia tidak tahu apa akibatnya...

' Asia Argento, siapa orang ini?'pikir Naruto, dari mana Naruto mengetahui tentang Asia mari kita baca...

Flasback

Ise dan 'pacarnya' Amano Yuma sedang berjalan ke arah taman namun di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Matsuda, Matohama dan Naruto.

"Hai Issei, Hai Nona manis" Sapa Naruto ramah berbeda dengan Matsuda dan Matoham.

"Tidak mungkin" Gumam Mereka.

"Siapa dia Issei" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Raynare.

"Namanya Amano yuma 'Pacarku' " Kata Ise dengan penekanan.

'DA-THENSI' batin Naruto.

"UWAPAAAAAAA" dah tahu kan...

"Nona selamat ya, sebenarnya aku kasihan pada mu Nona, semoga tuhan tidak menurunkan sifat msum Issei pada anak mu kelak" Ungkap Naruto dengan nada Kasihan dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya yang lain.

"APA MAKSUDMU NARUTO" marah Issei.

"oh..tidak, aku hanya berharap nanti jika kau tidak menghamilinya terlalu cepat, kau masih dini, ingat lagu yang di nyanyikan Nikita Willy..._ Pernikahan Dini, sesuatu yang terlalarang~~~~~ _(Mou~~~saya lupa Liriknya)."

"BERHENTI, ayo kita pergi Yuma-chan" Issei menerik paksa tangan Yuma yang sedang tertawa lepas.

"Kau memang hebat Chiici-Nii-san, membuat Issei sepanas itu" Naruto Swetdrope mendengan nama panggilan nya.

Naruto secara diam-diam membuat Bunshin untuk membuntuti mereka.

Flasback And

" Fuahhhhh aku masih lelah nih Naruto. "

Itulah yang dikatakan Issei saat berjalan dengan Naruto menuju sekolah padahal masih sejam lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai.

" Jangan seperti anak manja bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah lebih awal itu bagus. "

" tapi bukankah kau yang paling terlambat ke kelas terus " kata Issei, fakta bahwa Naruto meskipun datang ke sekolah selalu lebih awal tapi masuk kelas selalu terlambat dan jika guru bertanya alasannya ia hanya paling menjawab ' maaf aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan ' atau ' maaf tadi ada seekor kucing melintasi jalanku jadi aku harus mengambil jalan memutar ' tentu saja siapa juga yang akan percaya dengan alasan bodoh itu tapi karena ia selalu begitu setiap guru yang sudah tahu kebiasaannya hanya bisa pasrah.

" Sudahlah anggap saja itu kebiasaan alami ku " jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh.

" Kebiasaan alami ? " pikir Issei keringat jatuh.

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba mereka suara cewek terjatuh ketika mereka menoleh hal pertama yang mereka adalah celana dalam cewek Issei langsung menjadi cerah setelah melihat celana dalam wanita sementara Naruto hanya keringan turun melihat sikap Issei " tak kusangka kau yang tadi sangat lesu menjadi semangat hanya melihat celana dalam wanita. "

" Diamlah Naruto ini adalah momen yang sangat jarang terjadi " ucap Issei dengan kemarahan tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Issei.

" Daripada kau memarahiku sebaiknya kau membantu wanita itu " kata Naruto menunjuk kearah wanita itu.

Issei yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto lalu melihat perempuan itu yang memang tampaknya membutuhkan bantuan lalu Issei datang menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri saat Issei melihat wajahnya " dia imut sekali " itulah yang dipikirkan Issei pertama kali perempuan itu berambut pirang bermata hijau dan mengenakan pakaian seperti biarawati.

" ini adalah gadis ideal ku, Versi : blond beauty ! " Pikir Issei yang mukanya sudah menunjukan sifat mesumnya, tapi pikiran mesumnya pergi saat si gadis mengatakan sesuatu.

" Umm…terima kasih banyak "

" tidak masalah " ucap Issei " aku harus melanjutkan percakapan ini, umm apa yang harus kukatakan " Pikir Issei, Naruto yang melihat Issei yang sepertinya kesulitan apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan gadis pirang itu langsung memiliki ide untuk mengerjai Issei dengan suara yang kecil yang hanya iblis yang bisa dengar.

" bilang padanya apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini " bisik Naruto dengan suara pelan bagi manusia tidak mungkin mendengarnya tapi Issei yang telah menjadi iblis jelas bisa mendengarnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengatakan.

" apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ? "

Mendengar perkataan itu gadis biarawati itu memasang wajah bingun " Keparat kau Naruto " pikir Issei dengan kemarahan meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukan kemarahan di gadis itu tapi pikiran Issei yang ingin menghajar Naruto setelah ini langsung menghilang saat gadis itu mulai berbicara.

" ano... sebenarnya aku "

" ? "

" Sebenarnya aku tersesat di kota ini jadi umm… " kata gadis itu yang mulai ragu-ragu.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini Issei langsung memasang senyum gentleman " jangan khawatir nona kami akan membantumu " mendengar pernyataan Issei membuat gadis itu menjadi senang tapi muncul tanda Tanya dikepalanya.

" Kami ? " katanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

" tentu saja aku dan… " saat melihat kebelakang tidak ada seorangpun " kau memang brengsek Naruto ! "

Sementara itu Naruto yang berjalan lanjut menuju sekolah meninggalkan Issei berurusan dengan gadis biarawati itu hanya bisa tertawa ringan " aku yakin dia pasti akan menghajarku setelah ini. "

Selama perjalanan Naruto melihat seorang yang familiar menurutnya seorang gadis berambit hitam dada yang besar yang menuju ke arahnya " Akeno-san " pikir Naruto " apa yang dilakukannya ? "

Lalu Naruto langsung menyapanya melihat bahwa itu Naruto, Akeno langsung menyapa Naruto kembali lalu mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama " Ano Akeno-san. "

" apa ? "

" Aku ingin Tanya mau kemana kau tadi ? " Tanya Naruto karena Akeno berjalan kearah kediaman Hyoudoh tempat dimana Naruto tinggal.

" Tentu saja aku ingin mengajak mu pergi sekolah bareng tadi. " Jawab Akeno dengan senyum manisnya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang wajar " tapi karena tadi aku bertemu dengan mu jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumahmu deh. " expresi Akeno berubah menjadi sedikit tidak senang mungkin karena dia tidak bisa menjemput Naruto di rumahnya.

Ini mungkin hanya pemikiran Naruto tapi akhir-akhir ini Akeno dan Sona menunjukan sikap yang tidak biasa pada Naruto contohnya seperti saat bertemu Sona dan menyapanya dia selalu langsung memerah dan langsung menyapaku dengan sedikit tergagap bahkan sikap Sona yang biasanya tenang dan tegas langsung berubah kalau didepan Naruto sedangkan Akeno saat di ruang klub pun ia selalu melirik Naruto dan selalu saja lambat merespon saat dipangil Naruto atau berbicara dengannya, namun soal Koneko naruto sudah biasa dan hanya pada Naruto Koneko menunjukan sikap manajanya.

" aku rasa belakangan ini Akeno-san dan Sona-san bersikap aneh kalau bertemu dengan ku " pikir Naruto dengan keras dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mensesah saja " mungkin hanya berlangsung sementara saja. " oh betapa salahnya Naruto kali ini.

Setelah berjalan dan sampai di depan sekolah Naruto menatap Akeno.

Mereka berpisah untuk pergi kekelas masing-masing...

[sepulang sekolah]

Ise dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Rias dan Naruto kena batunya karna tidak melarang Ise tadinya.

Namun acara Rias berhenti saat Akeno mengatakan akan di adakan perburuan iblis dan Naruto tentu ikut, lumayan tontonan gratis...

(Skip kisahnya seperti di cannon)

...

Saat mereka ingin kembali keruangan Klub mereka di kelilingi oleh iblis liar sekitar 25 ekor.

"Bagaimana Buchou, kita di kelilingi" tanya Akeno.

"entahlah...ada yang punya rencana" tanya Rias, sedangkan Ise sekarang sedang pucat pasi.

"aku punya rencana, bagaimana jika aku melakukan rencana MMM" saran Naruto.

"MMM, apa itu Naruto-kun" Tanya Akeno namun Naruto tidak menjawab malah mengelurkan gulungan misterius, lalu membuka nya dan keluarlah sebuah 'pancingan' dari sana.

"Menyengat, Memancing dan Menjahit" setelah Naruto mengatakan itu Naruto 'melemparkan pancingannya dan hasilnya...

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB CRASHHH

10 Iblis liar langsung jatuh karna jahitan Naruto mengenai Kepala dan Sum-sum tulang belakangnya.

"Bagus...tinggal 15, may bantu aku" Tanya Naruto yang masih asik 'memancing', pertarungan terus berlanjut Naruto menghabisi 15 iblis liar, Kiba 5 ekor, Koneko 1 ekor, Rias dan Akeno masing-masing 2 Ekor.

Hasil pertarunga mereka adalah Tara~~~~ darah hitam dan hijau bercipratan di mana-mana, jantung para iblis liar berkeluaran karna benang pancingan Naruto terrbuat dari beling yang sangat tajam, beruntung Naruto memakai sarung tangan kulit, kaki dan tangan mereka berserakan dimana-mana, tempat yang tadinya 'asri' sekarang lubang dimana-mana, hutan di depan mereka telah rata dengan tanah, walaupun tidak seluruhnya, Ise jangan di tanya dia hampir muntah melihat pemanadangan 'indah' di depan mata nya, Indah jika dilihat oleh seorang Psikopat seperti Akeno dan Naruto. Naruto jika berhadapan dengan namanya pertempuran maka sifat gila warisan sang ibu akan menghampirinya (emangnya Bus)...

...

..

.

Naruto sekarang berada di Vatikan dan menyuruh bunshinnya untuk menggantikannya.

Vatikan Naruto sampai dipinggiran kota Vatikan yang merupakan markas besar Gereja Katolik Roma, Vatikan adalah tempat yang layak disebut dasar Katolik. Banyak orang datang ke sini setiap hari untuk berdoa atau hanya untuk berkunjung. Satu hal yang pasti, sebagian besar orang-orang ini adalah Katolik.

Naruto yang saat ini mengenakan jubah hitam dan memakai kerudungun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan ia berjalan ke dalam salah satu sudut dari Vatikan, khususnya pada perpustakaan grand, ini tidak aneh bagi para imam dan uskup untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan dan mencari ilmu atau bimbingan.

Tapi Naruto jelas bukan seorang imam atau uskup saat ini ia menyamar sebagai seorang calon imam dari jepang yang datang ke Vatikan untuk belajar. Belum lagi, ruang di mana ia pergi sekarang, adalah daerah terlarang dari perpustakaan yang berisi berbagai buku-buku terlarang biasanya terlarang bagi siapa pun, kecuali untuk paus dan uskup agung.

Menggunakan Bunshin untuk menyelidiki tentang Asia Argento namun Naruto tidak mendapatkan hasil yang di inginkan...kalau bukan karna Ise Naruto sudah ogah-ogahan datang kesini..

Naruto yang asli seddang berjalan dengan pandangan bukan pada jalan...

'hah...Asia Argento, payah sekali sich mencari data wanita itu' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan melalui aula Vatikan, Naruto tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil menawarkan tangannya. Gadis itu melihat tangannya sejenak dan kemudian dia meraih itu. Pria itu menariknya dan kemudian ia mencatat wajahnya. Dia memiliki rambut biru muda dengan pinggiran poninya berwarna hijau . dan dilihat dari aura dan sikap Naruto bisa menebak siapa gadis ini.

" hmm, Seorang Exorcist ..." pikir Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian melihat Naruto sedikit lebih dekat dia tidak bisa melihat sepenuhnya wajahnya karena tetutup kerudung tapi beberapa hal yang gadis itu tahu bahwa ia memiliki rambut pirang dan tanda kumis di pipinya. Dia mencoba berbicara, namun suara tiba-tiba dari belakangnya menyela.

"Ah! Xenovia Jadi kau di sini!" Teriak seorang gadis Jepang dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat ekor kuda kembar.

"Irina ..." kata gadis yang tidak diidentifikasi sebagai Xenovia.

"Mou ~ Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini ? Anda tidak tahu bahwa kita memiliki tugas yang harus dilakukan? Ah Bapa ! Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi dengan gadis ini." Jelas Irina sambil tersenyum. Xenovia mengerutkan kening ketika Irina mulai menarik lengan bajunya, tapi kemudian ia melihat pria itu sekali lagi

"..." Xenovia menatap Naruto diam-diam entah kenapa Xenovia mulai merasa perasaan yang damai dan hangat tapi ia juga merasa aura yang luar biasa meskipun sesaat, dan Naruto merasa kurang nyaman melihat Xenovia menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia membutuhkan sesuatu darinya.

"Apakah Anda perlu sesuatu dari ..." Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, karena Xenovia memotongnya dengan pertanyaan sendiri.

" Kau ini siapa ? " tanya Xenovia dengan mata menyipit. Irina memiliki tanda tanya di kepalanya, sementara Naruto memiringkan kepalanya di samping seperti idiot.

" eh ? apa maksudmu siapa ak… " lagi, ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Xenovia memotongnya lagi.

"Jangan berbohong.. Kau jelas sangat kuat Dan aura mu jelas menunjukannya kau sangat kuat meskipun itu hanya sesaat ditambah saat tadi aku menatapmu kau jelas menunjukan sikap yang siap bertempur jika sesuatu terjadi, jadi kau ini siapa !" menuduh Xenovia sambil menunjuk pria itu. Irina mencoba untuk menghentikan temannya. " jadi dia bisa merasakan aura ku yang telah kutekan agar tidak membuat orang-orang curiga, dia pasti mendapat pelatihan serius. "

" Nona mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. " ucap Naruto dengan tenang tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan ia juga merasa aura dari malaikat dan Exorcist juga semakin banyak disini dan jika mereka tahu mereka bisa membuat Naruto sebagai buronan kelas kakap, Xenovia yang mendengar ucapan Naruto memasang wajah tak puas.

" dan selain itu "

" ? "

" ? "

" Kalian harus lebih banyak tersenyum itu membuat kalian lebih cantik dan manis bukan " kata Naruto yang membuat Xenovia dan Irina langsung memerah, seolah tidak melihat reaksi mereka Naruto melanjutkannya " Jika kalian terus bersifat kaku anak-anak dan lainnya akan takut pada kalian cobalah tersenyum dan terbuka itu akan membuat orang di sekitarmu merasa senang kan. "

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto Irina dan Xenovia mulai menundukan kepalanya karena malu, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar dan tepat sasaran pada mereka, yang terkadang mendapat tugas yang tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang untuk mendapat informasi tentang daerah tempat mereka bertugas yang membuat mereka terkadang kesusahan.

"Umm ... Ayah?" mulai Xenovia.

"Jangan panggil aku ayah aku masih pada pelatihan. ..." Jelas Naruto. Xenovia dan Irina menjadi kejutan, karena mereka benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang imam. Xenovia kemudian menunduk dan meminta pengampunan-Nya.

"Tolong, maafkan aku ..." memohon Xenovia. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingun pada sikap gadis itu, tetapi memutuskan untuk tetap diam untuk sementara waktu.

"Saya sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak tidak benar tentang dirimu. Jadi, maafkan aku" kata Xenovia yang kini membungkuk. Naruto mendesah kecil sementara Irina tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" tidak apa-apa kok, kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu juga jika pertama kali bertemu dengan ku jadi tak usah khawatir. " kata Naruto dengan senyum hangat. Xenovia tersipu sedikit dari rasa malu dan dia memiliki tampilan bermasalah di wajahnya meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya karena tertutup kerudung tapi senyumannya dan auranya sangan tenang yang membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan sangat nyaman dan damai. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan kompensasi pria nya.

"Tidak Tolong biarkan aku mengimbangi apa yang saya katakan ..." kata Xenovia. Irina dan Naruto menjadi bingung pada niat Xenovia, dan mereka melihat satu sama lain dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Kompensasi Bagaimana? Dengan apa?" mempertanyakan Naruto meskipun ia mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini. Xenovia kemudian melihat pria di mata dengan sedikit blush on pipi dan menyatakan niatnya.

"Aku ... akan mengkompensasi ... dengan menjadi istri Anda ..." jawab Xenovia.

" ... "

" Apa !? " terkejut Naruto dan Irina pada waktu yang sama.

" Seperti yang saya katakan, saya akan menjadi istri anda. "

" kengapa kau mau menjadi istriku ? " tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Bukankah mengatakan bahwa jika dua orang bertabrakan di lorong kemudian mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" tanya Xenovia polos. Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, sedangkan Irina cepat membungkuk kepada Naruto sambil menjelaskan sikap Xenovia itu.

"Maafkan aku tentang dia! Xenovia kurang dalam akal sehat!" Jelas Irina buru-buru. Xenovia tampak tersinggung karena dipanggil kurang dalam akal sehat, sedangkan Naruto masih bengon seakan jiwanya sudah pergi ke dunia khayalannya setelah mendengar pernyataan Xenovia barusan.

Setelah Naruto tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata lalu ia mulai menjelaskan kepada Xenovia tentang apa yang dia katakan itu agar mencegah kejadian yang lebih menakutkan di masa mendatang. Anehnya, atau mungkin tidak mengejutkan, dia bilang dia tidak punya masalah mendapatkan menikah dengannya, selain itu bersama dengan Naruto mebuat perasaan dia lebih tenang dan nyaman. Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, sedangkan Irina terus meminta maaf untuk masalah yang disebabkan Xenovia. Lalu Naruto mulai beralasan bahwa karena ia adalah seorang imam-in-training, ia tidak harus terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu.

Mendengar alasan Naruto Xenovia mulai merespon ..."Tapi saya pikir imam Jepang senang memiliki hubungan terlarang Imam dan biarawati ?" tanya Xenovia.

" ... "

" Uwoooooooo aku sudah tidak tahan lagi " pikir Naruto yang menangis dalam hatinya. Naruto mulai merasa seperti tubuh dan rohnya akan hancur berantakan. Untungnya, Irina menyelamatkan Naruto dengan ketika ia memarahi Xenovia. Narutokemudian memiliki gagasan tentang bagaimana menggunakan 'kompensasi'.

"Xenovia ..." mulai Naruto dengan suara yang lembut.

" Y-Ya ? " tanya Xenovia dengan pipinya yang memerah.

" bisakah Anda ceritakan sesuatu tentang seorang biarawati tertentu ? " tanya Naruto.

" Nama itu " kata Xenovia dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kurang enak.

"... Asia Argento ..."

" ! " Xenovia dan Irina menjadi terkejut setelah mendengar nama lalu Irina memutuskan untuk menjelaskan siapa Asia. Setelah sepuluh menit atau lebih dari penjelasan, Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia perlu melihat gadis sendiri untuk mendapatkan kebenaran tapi medengar penjelasan Irina tadi ia menjadi teringat tentang biarawati yang ia temui bersama Issei waktu lalu lalu " mungkinkah dia adalah … " pikir Naruto dengan mata melebar ia langsung tahu bahwa ia adalah Asia Argento " aku harus segera kembali "

Lalu Naruto mengucapkan perpisahan pada kedua gadis, meskipun Xenovia tampak enggan untuk berpisah dengannya. Sebagai tanggapan, Naruto hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ketika ia datang ke Jepang, ia akan mentraktirnya ramen. Xenovia hanya memberikan mengangguk dan membuatnya berjanji untuk memenuhi janji itu. Sesaat tapi Xenovia bisa melihat mata Naruto yang biru bagaikan langit yang indah melihat itu membuat Xenovia merasa lebih nyaman jika di dekatnya.

Lalu Naruto berpaling dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Xenovia dan Irina juga mulai berjalan ke tempat mereka, tapi saat Xenovia tidak tahu nama pria itu saat ia menoleh kearah Naruto berjalan bermaksud menanyakan namanya. Dia tidak ada yang sepertinya ia telah jauh hal ini membuat Xenovia sedikit murung.

" Aku ingin tahu siapa namanya " bisik Xenovia melemah. Irina yang melihat expresi temannya itu hanya bisa mendedesah lalu ia mulai menyemangati temannya " Xenovia aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu dengan dia lagi nanti " Xenovia yang mendengar perkataan Irina langsung tersenyum dan mengangukan kepalanya lalu merka mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka seharusnya.

Naruto langsung muncul di atap sebuah bangunan yang jauh. Dia segera membatalkan hengenya dan kmbali pada seragam sekolahnya. Naruto lalu mulai merasakan hembusan angin di Vatikan dan kemudian tersenyum menghiasi bibirnya " kota yang benar-benar indah " pikir Naruto lalu ia memejamkan menghilang menyisakan kilatan Kuning...

_**[Maaf Reader-sama, ini bukan ide milik saya, ini adalah ide milik Crimson-san, dan untuk Crimson-san, saya minta maaf jika meminjam Ide anda, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf, karna dalam ide anda tersebut adalah kisah Naruto dan Xenovia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, jadi karna cerita ini juga memilki pair Xenovia jadi saya meminjam Ide anda, yah...sumbangan tak apalah XD,maklum otak saya Down saat memikirkan Naruto dan Xenovia untuk bertemu sebelu cerita sesungguhnya. hanya untuk adventur ke Vatikan ya ;p).**_

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter 2 seleasi juga, dan untuk kisah ke Vatikan itu murni bukan milik Saya XP...

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya merneima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sanagt jelak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNENGAN

Maaf jika bahasa nya mebingungkan, dan masalah herem gak benyak amat, Readaear-sama bsa menambahkannya sendiri dan untuk lawan seimbang...nanti akan kebuka sendirinya... Naruto akan menjadi iblis saat masalah Raiser selasai (bocoran dikit0)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

..

.

Naruto Pov

Nyaa~~~~, hari ini aku berada di Ruangan Klub, karna masalah dari Ero-akut ini, yang nekat bertemu dengan Asia dan akhirnya Asia di tangkap oleh Raynere, orang yang membunuh Ise dulunya...Kasihan sekali Kau Issei Ckckckck.

"Buchou aku akan menyelamatkan Asia, kalau kau tak mau keluarkan aku dari keluarga ku, toh aku hanya pion yang taak terbarti bagimu, aku ini sangat lemah~~~" Kata Ise tegas, bahkan aku tertegun mendengarnya...apa ini tanda kiamat ya? Masa seorang mesum yang mempunyai otak kecil, bisa berkata sepuitis itu, kurasa tuhan manandakan ini ciri-ciri kiamat...(ngawur lo Naru)...

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masuk kedalam kepala ku...

'Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, itu benar...namun orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari pada sampah' wah kata-kata itu sungguh bijak, aku samapi terharu mendengarnya...

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Ero-Issei.

"berani kau berkata begitu lagi, kau tak akan ku maafkan"perkataan yang sungguh tegas.

"Nyaa~~~ masalah ini sungguh merepotkan" Kata lalu beranjak ke pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun" Tanya Akeno.

Aku hanya tersenyum misterius kearah mereka, seakan mengerti maksudku Issei mengeluarkan air mata darah...

"cepatlah~~~ sebelum Ritual Selesai, kebetulan aku ingin melakuakan MM dengan salah satu koleksiku Nyaa~~~~".

"Teriama kasih Naruto" Issei berjalan kearah ku dan Rias mencoba menghentikannya namun Akeno membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat rawut wajah Rias berubah serius.

"apa aku boleh Ikut Naruto-kun" tanya Rias.

"mangkin banyak, makin baik Nyaa~~~".

"Koneko, Kiba kalian bantu Ise dari pinti masuk, aku dan Akeno dari belakang" perintah Rias.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa hebatnya, Koneko langsung memegang tangan kanan ku.

"semuanya pegangan Nyaa~~~, kita akan melakukan lompatan" Ise memegang tangan kiri ku dan Kiba memegang tangan Neko-chan...

SLINKKKK

Naruto Pov And

Naruto cs menghilang menyisakan kilatan kuning.

...

WUSSHHH

Naruto,Ise, Kiba dan Koneko muncul di seoan gereja buluk tempat para Da-tenshi.

"apa kalian sudah siap nyaa~~~" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khas nya.

"hm..." balas Mereka...

Mereka dengan cepat tiba di pintu masuk, namun saat membuka pintu masuk gereja tersebut...

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Rausan tombak cahaya sudah berada di depan mata mereka.

BRUK

Dengan cepat Koneko menetup pintu masuk, dan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Zanbato dengan lubang di bagian ujungnya. (Kubikiribuchou milik Zabuza).

"Bersiaplah kita akan berpesta" Senyum Psikopat mengembang di mulut Naruto.

BUGH BRAK

Dengan sekali tendangan dari Naruto menghasncur pintu masuk gereja.

"Baiklah, apa kalian bisa menahan ini... Sword Teqnigue : Dance of Die" Naruto menyebutkan nama teknik berpedang nya.

Dengan langkah kilat Naruto langsung menyerang puluhan gagak terrsebut dengan tarian yang indah.

Target pertama Naruto adalah seorang gagak berbadan besar memiliki janggut tipis.

CRASHHH

Sebuah sabetan pedang tak terrlihat berhasil di lluncurkan oleh Naruto yang membuat badan Gagak terrsebut terbagi 2.

Begitu seterusnya Naruto melakuakan acara Menebas dan Menyengat kearah kumpulan Gagak.

Setelah Selesai Naruto dengan gaya santai berdiri diatas puluhan gagak busuk.

PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK

Terdengar seura tepuk tangan yang dari arah depan mereka.

"wah aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian, sungguh sebuah Reuni" Kata seorang berambut putih.

"hm...kau benar Freed" Ucap seorang pria memilki 5 pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya.

"kalian duluan, biar aku yang urus Gagak bersayap lima itu" perintah Naruto. Ise Cs mengikuti saran Naruto walaupun sebelumnya agak ragu namun mereka perrcaya pada Naruto.

"alangkah baiknya jika sebelum bermain kita berkenalan dulu, agar tak menjadi arwah penasaran" saran Naruto Innocent.

"HAHAHAHA...baiklah...namaku Leonardo dan siapa namamu Nak" Tanya nya.

"Naruto, salam kenal...baiklah waktunya bermain nyaa~~~~" Naruto berlari kearah leonardo sembari menebaskan pedangnya dengan tebasan seperti bulan sabit.

"kau hebat juga, namun butuh seribu tahun untuk mengalahkan ku" Katanya sombong.

"kalau begiru anggap saja aku dari masa depan yang akan menghacurkan mu" sahut Naruto Innocent.

"cih...sombong sekali kau bocah" geram Leonardo.

Leonaardo menerjang Naruto menggunakan ribuan tombek cahaya seddangkan Naruto menghalaunya dengan pedang miliknya.

'tipe jarak jauh...uh...ah ya itu saja' Batin Naruto, lalu menyerap energi senjutsu kedalam tubuhnya... Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang pedang kearah Leonardo.

WUSHHH

"*Kough*" Leonardo terbetuk darah.

"apa itu, bahkan dia tak menyentuhku" Gumam nya...

"nyaa~~~~ pernah dengar tentang Senjutsu, seorang yang ahli Senjutsu tidak perlu menyentuh lawannya, bahkan dia bisa membunuh tanpa menyentuh" Kata Naruto.

'siallllllll'

"sekarang terimalah ajalmu, dan semoga tuhan memaafkanmu Nyaa~~~~" dengan kcepatan dewa Naruto meluncurkan pedang nya ke kepala Leonardo.

CRASSSSHHHH

Kepala Leonardo terlepas dari badannya.

"Kau adalah lawan yang selalu aku ingat Nyaa~~~~" Naruto mengatakkannya lalu menyimpan pedangnya ke gulungan, dan menghilang di setai kilatan Kuning...

Dengan Issei.

"Asia... Bertahanlah sebentar! Sebentar lagi kamu akan bebas, Asia! Sebentar lagi kamu bisa bermain denganku lagi!" Asia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"...Saya...Senang sekali...Karena akhirnya...Mempunyai teman...Walaupun cuma sebentar... Kalau saya bisa terlahir kembali...Maukah Ise-san menjadi temanku lagi..."

"Bicara apa kamu...!? Jangan bicara seperti itu! Mari kita pergi bersenang-senang! Aku akan menyertmu kalaupun kamu tidak mau! Kita akan pergi ke karaoke! Game Center! Juga bermain bowling! Juga kebanyak tempat lainnya! Ke sana! Dan kesini...!" air mata mengalir dari mata Issei.

"Issei-san, selamat tinggal" perkataan terakhir Asia menusuk jantung Ise. Pandangan nya Kosong seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"Raynare...Matilah KAUUUU".

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Benar apa yang dikatan orang kalau Sacreed gear akan menjawab hati sang empunya...

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Kiba, Issei berhasil memukul pipi Raynere, yang membuatnya terpental.

PLUK

Sebuah tangan mengagetkan Issei, dan sang empunya hanya tersenyum...

"biar aku yang urus, kau bawa tuan putri kebawah" Naruto berkedip jahil.

...

Setelah kepergian Issei Naruto massuk ke mode senjutsu.

"Baiklah...Nona gagak, aku punya banyak urusan dengan mu" Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Cih...kau pikir aku takut dengan mu, hm" Raynere tampak meremahkan Naruto.

"bagaimana jika kita cari tahu dulu Nyaa~~~". Raynare menyiapkan tombak dari cahaya lalu melemoarnya karah Naruto dan...

WUSSHHH

Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat. Raynare Syok bukan main,kecepatan Naruto luar biasa.

"Mencariku Nona" sebuah suara imut terdengar di belakang Raynare, Raynere melihat kebelkang dan melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum Innocent.

BUGHH

Pukulan berlapis Senjutusu Naruto berhasil mengenai telak wajah Raynere.

"Heh...lumayan juga pukulan mu, namun karna Twilligh Healing bersamaku..pukulan mu hanya mainan" Raynare mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah yang terkena pukulan namun yang aneh nya sacreed gearnya tidak berfungsi.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Raynare pada dirinya.

"kau pikir pukulan tadi hanya pukulan biasa...kau masih selamat Nona itu hanya 10 % dari yang seharusnya, pukulan tadi adalah pukulan Senjutsu yang bisa membuat nywa yang terkena melayang di angkasa" Naruto mulai ngawur.

Naruto muncul di depan Raynare lalu memukulnya yang membuat Raynare pingsan...

...

Dengan Issei.

Issei sedang manangis karna dia gagal menyelamatkan Asia.

'aku ini sangat lemah, bahkan menyelamatkan Asia saja aku tak bisa' batinnya.

BRUK

Sebuah jasat manusia yang mempunyai saya terjatuh di depan Issei, dan jasat itu adalah Raynare.

"dia urusan mu, jika kau ingin memaafkannya terserahmu, kau memilki dendam tersendiri padanya" Kata Naruto.

"Akeno sadarkan dia" perintah Rias yang di belakang Issei.

Akeno membuat sebuah bola air dan menjatuhkannya ke kepala Raynare.

BYUURR

"Guh" akhirnya Raynare sadar.

Raynare ketakutan karna d kelilingi oleh iblis gremory dan Naruto.

"Issei, mau kau apakan dia" tanya Rias dengan nada manis.

"bunuh dia buchou" kata Issei.

"Issei-kun kumohon, aku masih mencintaimu, tolong selatkan aku" mohon Raynare.

"BUCHOU BUNUH DIA".

BLAARR

Bukan Rias yang membunuh Raynare tapi orang yang menghantamkan bola kehitaman kearah Raynare.

"kalian lama sekali, aku bosan mendengar drama ini, hidupkan kembali Asia,,, itu sacreed gearnya Nyaa~~~~" Naruto menunjuk cahaya hijau di tengah kepulan asap dan setelah asap menghilang menampakkan sepasang cincin.

... (kalian pasti sudah tahu kelanjutannya)

SKIP

Naruto sekarang berada di atap akademi kuoh sedang menikmati ramennya dengan tenang namun...

PLUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto.

BUAHHHH

Naruto yang terkejut langsung menghambukan ramennya dari mulut.

Saat dia melihat kebelakang dia melihat seorang berambut hitam sebahu, memakai kacamata.

"boleh aku duduk disni Naruto-kun" Tanya nya.

"ah...silahkan Kaichou-chan" itulah panggilan terbaru yang di terima oleh Sona Sitri.

"Kau ini, panggilan mu anah-anah saja" Bahkan Sona tertawa halus setelahnya.

"

ada apa...Sona-senpai" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bisa kau ikut aku ke ruangan Osis" Tanya Sona.

"ah...tentu saja sona-senpai" lalu Naruto dan Sona meninggalkan atap sekolah.

...

Berjalan dalam hening, Naruto dipnuhi dengan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang nya.

Melihat wajah aruto yang takit Sona angkat bicara.

"tenang saja Naruto-kun, kau tak punya masalah apapun" Sona mencoba menengakan Naruto.

Sona dengan wajah yang memerah melihat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, menurutmu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ku" Tanya Sona.

"Heh..ah...hm...menurutku kau cantik, baik, tegas plus kalau tersenyum membuat mu semakin manis...semua orang pasti beruntung jika memilki pacar seperti mu..._plus aku jika bisa_" Naruto mengucapkan kata terakhir di hatimu.

Sona yang mendengar itu mendekat dan memeluk Naruto.

'ah...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"kau benar aneh" gumam Sona tapi masih di dengar oleh Naruto.

"apa perasaan mu terhadap ku Naruto-kun" Tanya sona menghadap kearah Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto juga semerah rambut Kushina.

"jujur jika kau bertanya tentang perasaanku aku bingung... di satu sisi aku memilki perasaan terhadapmu dan disisi aku juga memilki perasaan kepada wanita lain... aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian" akhirnya kau bisa jujur juga Naru~~~~.

"jadi...kau menyukai wanita lain...dan siapa itu" Tanya Sona.

"hm...Koneko" Balas Naruto.

"aku tak mempunyai masalah...kau harus tahu tentang sistem iblis?...aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, aku dulu menganggap semua lelaki sama saja, namun saat aku bertemu dengan mu, kau berbeda...kau satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa membuat ku deg degan, semula aku menolak perasaan itu, namun semakin aku menolak, semakin kuat perasaan itu...aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun..sangat" (Sona saja bisa, balas Naruto..AYE~~~).

Wajah Sona semakin dekat dengan Naruto sambil memejam kan mata.

CUM

Sona dan Naruto berciuman mesra, tidak ada nafsu namun cinta dan kasih sayang.

Lama kelamaan mereka saling beradu lidah dan saling mengusap saliva.

"itu adalah ciuman pertamaku" seketika Naruto langsung tersenyum, dan berpikir betapa bahagianya dia.

Tangan Sona melingkar di leher Naruto dan tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sona.

Mereka melanntkan ciuman mereka kembali, lidah Sona dan Naruto saling beradu, mencoba mencari tahu mana yang mendominasi dan di donminasi, tak mau kalah Naruto mengusap Saliva sona dan masuk ke mulutnya.

5 menit berselang akhirnya mereka melapas ciuman mereka, Saliva mengubungkan mulut Naruto dengan Sona.

Dengan cepat mereka malakuan ciuman kembali (Mesra nya~~~~).

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 2 ini masih terrmasuk kilat ya~~~~?

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sona menjadi pasangan kekasih, dan untuk koneko massih rahasia nyaa~~~~, kali ini murni milki saya meskipun ada perkataan dari Novel nya.

_Berbalas Review._

_Angga 1412 : yap ini teinspirasi dari The twin tails, dan sola ingatan terntu saja, karna Naruto sangat dekat dengan Kurama, selalu berrbagi tubuh dari sejak 1 jam di dunia._

_The Uzumaki Dragnell : mau nya begitu, namun masih bingung nyaa~~~._

_Drak Blushter : Masih Proges, namun karna kesalahan ketik jadi begini deh, tapi sudah di perbaiki kok?._

_Genesis of aquarion :HUWAAAA, maaf jika bahanya jelek, tapi makasih sudah di riview ya... dan juga teriama kasih atas pujiannya?._

_Ren Asbhel : terima kasih atas masukannya._

_Dark Namikaze Ryuu : terima kasih sudah memilih... dan soal musuh yang seimbang nati akan di cariin, kalau soal kekuatan naga nya akan di perliahatkan kesemua pemain saat melawan musuh yang kuat, entah kapan?._

_Kun-kici Naru : ketahuan ya hehehe. Yah saya usahain akan buat selanjutnya dengan kata-kata sendiri walaupun ada beberapa dari milk orang lain._

_Jigoku no Arashi : terima kasih pujiannya... kalau soal mereka berdua aku masih bingung._

_Black Stroom : Maaf jika FF ini acak-acakan, kalau soal yang satunya itu nyontek dari Fic lain makanya aku hentikan aja._

_Neko twin kagamine : akan saya usahain Neko-chan._

_Ritsu Natsuki : ah..saya laki jadi tak apa, saya juga tertarik dengan Pai Seraval agar adik dan kakak saling berebut, namun aku masih bingung dengan alur ketemuannya nati._

_Yuriko Rin : soal Raiser mungkin 2 chapter lagi, aku masih ingin membuat petualangan an kisah cinta Naruto-chan dulu._

Yap sudah selasai dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya di kolom Rivew tapi jangan masuk ke kolom jembatan Rivewnya, kan sudah di siapkan tempanya... Jaa... Next Chapter

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya merneima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sanagt jelak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNEGAN


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

...

...

.

Berjalan santai di sebuah jalan tanpa memerhatikan lingkungannya, Naruto tokoh utama fic ini berlalu dengan telinga di pasangin Earphone, namun expresi berubah saat merasakan tekanan iblis yang banyak, dan dengan cepat dia berlari kearah tekanan tersebut.

...

...

Keluarga Sitri dan Gremory beserta pelayannya sedang di kelilingi oleh puluhan iblis liar.

"Buchou, bagaimana ini...kita di kepung" jelas terlihat raut kawatir dari kelompok Rias dan Sona.

' apakah ini nasibku...belum bercinta dengan Naruto-kun, tidak aku belum mau mati sebelum menikah dengannya' di saat-saat seperti ini Sona masih berpikiran tentang Naruto (Cie.../Urusai).

Semua iblis tersebut awalmya seratus dan lima puluh sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan tinggal lima puluh iblis liar, namun Keluarga iblis Gremory dan Sitri sudah kelelahan.

'apa ini nasibku...Naru-kun...aku belum sempat menyatakan cinta padamu' batin Akeno.

'Naruto...maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu' Batin Koneko.

'Naruto-kun/Naru-kun/Naruto...maafkan aku' batin mereka serentak .

'HUAAA kami di kepung, aku belum pernah menyentuh dada buchou' dah tahu kan siapa.

'sial...aku belum masih membalaskan dendam teman-temanku pada 'mereka' ". batin Kiba.

Iblis-iblis liar tersebut menembakkan [Demonic power] nya, tak ingin meliahat kematian mereka Iblis Gremory dan Sitri menutup mata mereka.

BLAARRRR

*kough*

Bukan keluarga Sitri atau Germory yang terbatuk darah namun seseorang yang melindungi mereka...

Mengumpulkan keberanian keluarga Gremory dan sitri membuka matanya dan betepa terkejutnya mereka saat yang menghalangi [demonic power] tersebut adalah pemuda pirang nan imut, pakaiannya sekarang compang camping, ditangannya terdapat 2 buah tongkat hitam dan bola-bola hitam mengelilinginya, rambut jabriknya yang mengumpul menambah kesan tanduk.

Namun yang mengejutkan mereka adalah sebuah lubang besar terdapat di perutnya.

"NARUTOOO" teriak semua orang.

"hah...hah...hah... tak kusangka aku akan mati secepat ini..., setidaknya..." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan jika dilihat terdapat simbol bulatan seperti matahari.

Perlahan aura merah nan panas beekumpul di tangannya dan terus berlanjut hingga membuat sebuah fuma shuriken dengan rotasi berwarna merah pekat...

"...terima ini..._Youton Rasenshuriken_" Naruto menyebutkan nama Skilnya lalu melemparnya kearah kumpulan para iblis liar.

BLARRR

"ARGHHH PANAS" teriak semua iblis liar sebelum berakhir menjadi abu karna rotasi tersebut adalah gumpalan lava.

Naruto terjatuh menhadap langit malam dan perlahan menutup matanya karna luka yang di terima nya sanagt fatal.

Sona, Koneko, Akeno serta semua orang berkumpul di tempat Naruto.

'Naruto-kun' Sona mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu jongkok di samping Naruto...

Namun dia kalah cepat dengan Rias, yang sudah lebih dulu mereinkarnasi Naruto menjadi pelayan iblinya, yang membuat Sona marah namun Rias hanya tersenyum lalu mereinkarnasi Naruto menggunakan bidak pion karna Issei hanya 7 orang menatap tak percaya karna bagaimana pun Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari mereka, terbukti Naruto berhasil menghalau serangan Destruction tadi.

...

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto berada di sebuah kolam dan berdiri di atasnya, dia melihat seorang kakek berjanggut panjang, bermbaut merah walaupun terlah agak memudar, menatapnya dengan meta ungu pola riak air.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nama ku Hagoromo, Naruto" Jawabnya.

"dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto.

"karna aku selalu mengawasimu dari sini, dan sepertinya kau telah membangkitkan kekuatan dari Ashura dan Indra" Katanya.

"Maksudimu?".

"lihat keddua tangan mu" Naruto meilhat kedua tangannya tepatnya telapak tangannya, di tangan kanan tersapat simbol bulatan cerah menggambarkan Matahari, dan di tangan nya terdapat simbol seperti bulan sabit berwarna hitam.

"yang kanan melambangkan Matahari...perasaan yang membuat orang di sekitar terasa hangat. Dan kiri melambarkan bulan ...perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang yang berarti bagimu, kau membagkitkan kedua kekuatan itu dan menjadi seperti aku karna perasaan mu yang besar" Jelasnya.

"...dan sebentar lagi akan ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu" dan benar saja cahata berwarna mereah muncul di sampingnya, setelah cahaya memudar menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah bermata biru kabu-abuan.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"dia ibumu..." Naruto menatap tak percaya paa wanita berambut merah terebut, bagaimana pun dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya walaupun hanya sekali, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung memluk wanita tersebut.

"Aku..Hiks..ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu...Kaa-san" ucap Naruto dengan Nada bergetar.

"aku juga..Naru-chan, sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu, karna bagaimana pun sekali tidak cukup begiku, berbeda dengan ayah mu yang ikut bertarung dengan mu" Kata Kushina membalas pelukan Naruto bahkan sangat erat.

"Eh apa maksud Kaasan, aku belum perah bertemu dengan Tou-san, bahkan aku tak tahu dengan marga ku sendiri" bingung Naruto.

"Nama asli mu...Uzumaki Namikze Naruto, tapi kau lebih suka dengan Marga Uzumaki...ini adalah kehidupan kedua mu, setelah kehidupan pertamamu..." jawab Kushina setelah melepas pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Jadi...aku Reinkarnasi Nyaa~~~" tanya Naruto.

"bisa di katakan begitu...dan kenapa kau mengubah kata Khas mu dari dattebayou ke Nyaa~~~, ttbane" tanya Kushina.

"eh...aku lebih suka dengan kata ku ini sekarang, yang lalu biarlah berrlalu yang sekarag kita jalani, dan masa depan akan kita tantang" Naruto berubah menjadi sosok yang berwibawa.

"tumben kau bicara dengan wibawa..ttbane" tanya Kushina.

"eh...mungkin aku keturunan yang wibawa juga" Naruto mengatakannya dengan menggaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal.

"kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan Minato saat kau lepas kendali" ucap Kushina.

"mungkin Nyaa~~~" balas Naruto...

...

(Skip aja, bukan yang penting, dan Naruto telah kembali dari alam bawah sadar setelah kushina pergi).

...

Naruto Pov

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, aku merasakan tubuhku sangat berat, eh,,,tunggu bukan kemarin aku sudah meninggal seteelah menerima lukan fatal itu ya?apa jangan-jangan aku di reinkarnasi tapi oleh siapa?...aku merasakan tubuh seseorang di atas dadaku, samping kiri dan kanan.

Aku berusaha duduk tapi karna tubuh ini sanagt berat, aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kedadaku dan melihat seorang anak berambut putih berbaring di atas dadaku, saat aku melihat kesamping kanan aku melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, dan saat aku melihat samping kiri ku aku melihat seorang wanita berdada besar, memilki rambut darkblue sepinggang.

Naruto Pov and

1 menit

2 menit

...

10 menit

"WHAT THE HELL" teriak Naruto.

...

Setelah mengalami kejadian surga dunia bagi Naruto, akhirnya Sona, Akeno dan Koneko menjelaskan bahwa Naruto di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Rias dan Naruto hanya menghela napas berat lalu berterima kasih kepada Rias dengan Tulus...kejadia tersebut membuat si 'muka lapar' menangis ala anime padahal dia juga melakukan nya dengan majikannya Rias dan Asia. Namun demikian Sona menatap tak suka karna bagaimna pun dia sangat mencintai Naruto namun Rias hanya tersenyum.

"sudahlah Sona-chan, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri dan itu sudah cukup bagiku" Naruto mencoba menenenangkan Sona.

"tapi Naruto-kun, kenapa Rias kan aku juga bisa" balas Sona tak terima.

"sudahlah Sona, jangan karna aku persahabatan yang kalian bangun selama ini hancur, cukup hanya menjadi dirimu sendiri itu sudah lebih dari cukup baiku" kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum kepada Sona dan Sona hanya mengganguk diam.

...

[Skip]

Naruto sedang berbaring di atap Kuoh academy menikmati kesejukan alam, naun acaranya terganggu ketika...

Klek

Bunyi pintu masuk ke atap terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berambut darkblue sepinggang, dengan mata violet menggoda.

"hai Naru-kun" sapa nya.

"..."

Akeno berjalan kearah Naruto yang tertidur, lalu duduk di di dekat Naruto berbaring.

'Naru makin tampan jika tertidur' batin Akeno ketika memerhatikan wajah damai dan tenang Naruto.

Perlahan Akeno mendekati wajah nya ke Naruto.

'Naruto-kun...aku rela walaupun menjadi yang kedua, atau yang ketiga...yang penting aku selalu bersama mu selamanya... karna aku sangat mencintaimu' batin Akeno, wajahnya semakin dekat, makin dekat.

8 cm

5 cm

4cm

0,5 cm

Dan...

"Akeno apa yang kau lakukan" kata suara tegas nan dingin dari arah pintu, yang membuat Akeno membatalkan 'misi' nya.

"Menurutmu" kata Akeno saat melihat asal suara.

Pertengkaran maut pun terjadi, adu mulut dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pun di mulai, namun tidak menggangu tidur nya Naruto...

"ughh" pertengkaran tadi pun terhenti saat mendengar acara lenguhan Naruto, pandangan mereka terarah ke Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, lalu menguceknya... saat pandangan Naruto sudah sembuh, dia terkejut saat melihat 2 pasang mata mengarah pada nya, setelah mengetahi siapa pemilik mata tersebut Naruto terrsenyum lembut.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini...Kaicho-chan dan Akeno-chan" Tanya Naruto.

"hm...hanya memerhatikan wajah tampan Naru-kun saat tertidur" Jawab Akeno dengan senyum menggoda.

"Akeno..Naruto-kun milikku" bisik Sona dengan nada sakartis.

"Hahahahaha...apa aku seperti itu saat tertidur" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"ya...bahkan saat terjaga pun juga tampan fufufufu".

"Akeno..." Sona mulai mengeluarkan aura suram nya dan tangannya juga berlapis [domonic power].

"kalian sudahlah...aku jadi merinding" kata Naruto *swetdrop*, namun dalam hati dia tersenyum, dia mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya lalu berkumpul energi berwarna kuning lalu membentuk 2 buah bunga krisan kuning, lalu bunga tersebut di petik oleh Naruto... dengan kecepatan yang melebihi hiraishin Naruto meletakkan bunga terebut di tellinga Sona dan Akeno, yang menambah kesan cantik, tak lupa rona merah menghiasi mereka berdua.

"kalian tambah cantik dan manis...nyaa~~~~...".

"...kenapa kau di sana saja...Neko-chan, mari kesini, kau boleh duduk di pangkuan ku" ucap Naruto yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita berambut putih bertubuh loly seddang tersenyum manis kearah mereka tepatnya kearah Naruto.

Koneko sesuai perkataan Naruto duduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan manja.

"jadi...ada apa kalian datang kesini...apa hanya ingin mengganggu tidurku..hoamm..aku masih ngantuk" Kata Naruto sambil menguap.

"tidak...aku hanya ingin membawa Naruto ke ruangan Osis karna kami mempunyai anggota baru" ucap Sona tegas.

"siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"ikut saja" balas Sona lalu beranjak dari atap.

"baiklah...apa aku boleh pergi, kalian tahu kan sifat Sona bagaimana?" ucap Naruto.

"Ara...kami juga ada keperluan di ruangan Klub..kita pergi Koneko fufufufufu" dengan ogah-ogahan Koneko berdiri dari dari pangkuan Naruto, lalu beranjak pergi, namun sebelum itu...

Naruto menarik tangan Koneko lalu menariknya dalam pangkuan nya dan dengan kecepatan yang menyamai sunshin Naruto menyium kening koneko singkat, karna takut Koneko akan memukulnya dengan tenaga monster lebih baik Naruto pergi dari atap meninggalkan Koneko yang diam membatu memegang kening yang di cium oleh Naruto.

'Naruto menciumku...Naruto menciumku...Naruto menciumku Nyaa~~~~~~, HUWAAAA NARUTO MENCIUMKU, lebih baik dia tadi mencium bibirku' batin nya senang dan berjoget Gaje.

...

...

...

...

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di sebuah danau sambil tiduran.

Aktivitas nya terganggu tatkala merasakan aura yang sangat kuat.

' aura naga yang sangat kuat...tapi siapa, ini bukan aura Albion maupun Draig ataupun Vitra ini sangat kuat..mungkiinkah...' batin Naruto terrsentak saat mengatahui aura terebut lalu dengan cepat dia duduk dan melihat ke belakang tepatnya kearah pohon.

"kuluarlah...aku tahu kau disana...Ophis" ucap Naruto, dan ternyata di belakang pohonkeluar seoarang anak kecil yang sama tingginya dengan Koneko, berambut hitam sepinggang, bermata Onix.

"ne..ada apa kau menemuiku Ophis" tanya Naruto.

"aku penasaran dengan kekuatan mu...menurut salah satu anak buah ku kau memiliki kekuatan dari dua naga langit" balasnya dengan wajah datar.

"laku sekarang apa mau mu Nyaa~~~" tanya Naruto.

"bertarung dengan mu" balsnya.

"hah..apa aku kessakitan telinga ya?, bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu!".

Ophis tidak menjawab melainkan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan lengan yang sudah di ubah menjai lengan Naga, mau tak mau Naruto juga membalasnya dengan cakar kucing yang sudah di panjangkan.

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK CRAASHH

Suara dentingan cakar beradu di sepanjang danau di tengah hutan, Naruto menerrima sedikit luka di bagian dadanya,seddikit darah tampak keluar dari dada nya.

'sial..kekuatan dari dewa naga memang kuat, aku akan mencoba kekuatan baruku' batin Naruto.

WUSSHHH

Penampilan Naruto berubah, kukunya memanjang, telinga berubah menjadi telinga kucing, rambut pirang di bagian depan menampakkan kesan sepasang tanduk, memegang dua buah tongkat gitam, bola-bola hitam berrjumlah enam mengelilinginya,mata nya menjadi kuning dengan pupil vertikal, dibelakangnya muncul dua buah ekor kucing, dan tidak lupa dengan sembilan tamoe di belakang punggung nya, serta sembilan tamoe yang mengelilingi lehernya.

"penampilan berubah, apa yang terjadi" tanya Ophis penasaran karna sekarang Naruto menampakkan kesan liar, apalagi dengan gigi taring yang memanjang.

"hanya merubah saja, meskipun memakai kekuatan ini akan sangat sulit mengalahkan mu" balas Naruto.

Ophis hanya diam lalu menembakkan [soul power] kearah Naruto, tak hanya tinggal diam, Naruto mengarahkan tongkat yang di pegangnya dan membalah [soul power] milik Ophis.

Ophis maju menyerang Naruto dengan lengan naganya tapi bola-bola yang mengelilingi Naruto membentuk sebuah kubus yang melindungi Naruto.

"ternyata kau kuat juga, walaupun belum memakai kekuatan nagamu" puji Ophis.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]

Aura merah mengelilingi Naruto bentuk perubahan Naruto juga tampak dengan tumbuhnya sepasang sayap naga di belangnya.

Ophis dan Naruto terbang dengan sayap mereka masing-masing dan melanjutkan pertarungan nya di udara.

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Suara dentingan tongkat Naruto dengan cakar milik Ophis kebali beradu dan sesekali Ophis menembakkan [Soul power] kepaa Naruto dan Naruto menembakkan [Bijudama serta gedodama] kepada Ophis.

Pertarungan belum selesai Naruto sudah terrlihat lelah sedangkan Ophis nampak santai seperti sebelumnya.

"hah...hah...hah... walaupun memakai 2 kekuatan ku yang berlapis senjutsu dia massing tetap tenang..hah...tidak ada cara lain selain memakai kekuatan 'itu'" gumam Naruto, memang dari luar Ophis tampak baik seperti tidak ada masalah namun di dalamnya dia juga sangat kelelahan.

' ternyata dia kuat juga' batin Ophis.

Aura emas berkumpul di tangan kanan Naruto dan setelah aura nya menghilang menampakkan sebuah Shutgun (benar gak tulisannya) berwarna emas di hiasi dengan ukiran kuno di ganggangnya,

"perkenalkan ini adalah Sacreed gear ku, sebenarnya aku belum ingin memakai ini...dan namanya adalah [Immperal Dragon]" Naruto menembakkan Shutgun nya kearah Ophis, laser emas yang sangat mematikan meluncur kearah Ophis.

Ophis terbelalak dengan kecepat tembakan nya dan aura yang di keluarkan oleh Shutgun tersebut setara dengan ke 13 longinos bahkan jauh melebihi ke 13 longinus.

DUAARRRR

Suara ledakan terjadi, asap mengepul dari asal ledakan...setelah asap menghilang tampakkan Ophis dalam keadaan kacau, baju nya yang tadi nya bersih sekarang compang-camping, luka di mana-mana, sayap Naga nya juga sedikit rusak, darah tampak keluar dari sayap tersebut, dia jatuh jatuh tertunduk detelah menerima serangan yang sangat mematikan secara langsung walaupun masih bisa di tahan oleh sayap nya.

Naruto yang juga kelelahan jatuh tertunduk setelah kembali ke mode Normalnya.

'aku tak menyanggka harus memakai sacreed gear ku untuk melawan Ophis' batin Naruto.

Dengan susah payah Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan gontai kearah Ophis yang masih tertunduk lemas.

Sesampainya di tempat Ophis tangan kanan Naruto yang terdapat gambar matahari di temelkan di puncak kepala Ophis.

'Eraser' batin Naruto, Ophis yang tadi nya lusuh sekarang terlihat segar bugar, pakaiannya juga terlihat terlihat baru.

"apa yang kau lakuakan" tanya Ophis heran.

"menyembuhkan mu, aku sudah senang bisa bertarung dengan mu, walaupun kamu belum memakai kekuatan penuh mu tadi...hah sudah sore ya? Baiklah aku pulang dulu Ophis, lain kali kita bertarung lagi dan pada hari itu aku akan memakai kekuatan penuhku dan kau pu harus..Ophis-chan" sebelum Naruto beranjak pergi di mengelus surai hitam Ophis kemudia pergi setelah luka yang di dapatnya dari ophis menghilang.

"siapa Namamu" tanya Ophis sebelum Naruto benar beranjak pergi.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Nyaa~~~ setidak nya itu yang dikatakan oleh ibuku" jawab Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Ophis.

' Uzumaki Naruto, menarik' batin Ophis.

' dan saat aku bertarung lagi dengan mu..aku akan memakai kekuatan penuhku..Uzumaki dan kau adalah targetku setelah Great Red' sambung Ophis lalu mencakar udara kosong dengan lengan naganya, memunculkan sebuah retakan dimensi lalu masuk ke dalam nya. Namun tanpa di sadari mereka telah ada yang melihat pertarungan mereka, dengan 2 ekor kucing, rambut hitam beserta telinga kucing hitammnya.

Di surga

"Michael-sama, ini kekuatan sangat besar, aura yang di pancarkannya lebih besar dari pada ke 13 longinus, dan ini juga aura milik dewa naga Ophis" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"yah..ini adalah Sacreed gear legenda, tapi siapa pemiliknya, jika Sacreed itu sudah berada di tangan seseorang itu berarti dia adalah anak emas dari tuhan" balas Michale.

Dunia bawah

"Lucifer-dono..kekuatan ini sungguh kuat" kata seorang dengan tampak pemalas.

"kau benar Asmodeus-dono, dan ini juga aura milik Ophis..siapa orang yang berani menantang dewa naga tersebut" balas Lucifer.

Di Grigory

"kekuatan macam apa ini...sungguh besar dan ini melebihi ke 13 longinus dan apa ini..aura milik ophis juga sangat besar" kata seorang yang memilki rambut unik.

"Shemhazai cari tahu tentang pemilk aura ini..aku berharap dia dijalan yang benar" lanjutnya.

"baiklah..aku juga penasaran dengan pemilik aura ini...Azazel" balas orang yang di panggil Shemhazai.

...

TBC

Fyuuhh..akhirnya nih chapter selessai juga..bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah bisa memuaskan kalian? Maaf kalau tidak.

Di sini sengaja aku buat Naruto jadi iblis agar bisa melancarkan ideku...pair nya kutambah dengan masuknya Ophis, namun kalau untuk Seraval, Gabriel, Roswaisse aku masih bingung bagaimana cara ketemunya, mohon beri ide ya!

Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sedikit data tentang Naruto.

Nama

:

Uzumaki Naruto

Umur

:

17 tahun

Kelompok

:

Gremory

Kekuatan

:

2 naga langit, nekoshou puncak, serta secreed gear bernama [Immperal Dragon].

Kekuatan [Immperal Dragon]

- Kemampuan dasar mengcopy segala bentuk serang musuh.

- Menembakkan laser emas yang bernama [Laser shircus]

- Merubah ke bentuk yang di sukai seoerti Excaibur mimic.

- Masih rahasia.

Nah di chap ini sudah ketahuan seperti apa Sacreed gear Naruto, jika kalian ingin menambhakan kekuatan Sacreedd gear Naruto silahkan, aku juga ingin meminta saran tentang bentuk balance breaker milik Naruto beserta namanya, walaupun aku sudah kepikiran bentuk dan namanya tapi alangkah baiknya jika Reader sekalian yang menentukannya.

_Berbalas Review._

_Genesisi of aquarion : maaf jika bahasnya acak-acakan, dan banyak Typo..kalau soal ciuman yang menjadi panas itu sih biasa bagaimana pun...iblis itu memilki nafsu yang besar dan otak Naruto juga kadan kambuh sifat mesumnya, dan terima kasih dengan pujian nya..._

_WTF : hahahaha...maaf, maklum bahasa ingris di sekolah hanya 40 jadi gitu dech._

_Kun-cici-naru : di chapterr ini sudah kejawab, yang masuk lagi adalah Ophis dan si penguntit pertarungan mereka._

_The Uzumaki Dragneel : kalau soal itu akan terjawab seiring berjalan chapter demi chapter._

_Ritsu natsuki : hahahaha...Kuroka ya? Aku juga ingin memasukannya dan bisa di tebak dong siapa si penguntit tadi..., kalau soal ketemu dengan Kurama sudah pasti namun masih bingung...mohon beri sarannya. Yaa?!._

_Black Stroom : terima kasih atas sarannya, akan saya coba namun tak janji._

_Jigoku no Arashi : ah..kalau soal itu saya belum tahu..maklum saya hanya punya 9 sembilan Seosen (benar gak tulisannya), saya masih harus mengambil 7/8 seosen lagi agar lengkap namun perlu biaya dan di downlod mungi setelah mencapai jilid 10._

_Ahmadbima 27 : mn mungkin habis, Sona itu setan, dan Naruto itu kucing dan mitosnya kucing mempunyai 9 nyawa, dan Naruto beru memakai 1 nyawa untuk bercuiman..ahhahaha._

_ .5 : ah..aku sudah menemukan ending yang bagus untuk ketemuannya, tunggu saja di chapter depan._

_Reyvanrifqi : disini juga sudah ke buka._

_Dark Namikaze Ryu : Soal Sacreed gear naruto sudah keahuan di chapter ini._

_Yuriko Rin : alpha nya...rahasia...kalau soal itu salah ketik saya pikir masih chapter 2, kalau sola Xenovia itu pas-waktunyaa._

_Dian : saya masih bingung, rencana juga mau masukin mereka._

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya merneima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sanagt jelak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNEGAN


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

...

...

Naruto sedang duduk di kelasnya tidak mempedulikan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran, pikirannya sedang melayang, melamunkan saat-saat bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, Naruto agak takut jika Sona kekasihny akan bertempur habis-habisan memperebutkan dia...

Flasback

Di suatu tempat yang hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu (athournya nggak tahu sebenarnya), sedang terjadi pertempuran besar yang di anggap tidak adil.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung, bermata violet, wanita tesebut tampak sangat kelelahan karna pertarungannya sangat tidak adil.

"hm..kau akan mati Pencuri" ucap seorang wanita berambut darkblue dengan nada sombong.

"aku bukan pencuri Issabela-chan" ucapnya dan sesekali terbatuk darah.

"heh...jangan banyak omong kau..moau palsu itu pencuri, kami lah yang seharusnya mengambil jabatan itu karna kami adalah Maou asli" Ucap seraong pria bermbut putih.

"sudahlah..kita bunuh saja dia" kata pria beambtu hitam.

"hm..habisi saja Leviathan palsu ini" Seraval leviathan nama perempuan yang seddang di kroyok hanya mampu menutup mata menunggu kematiannya.

PROK PROK PROK

"Nyaa~~~apa yang kutemukan di sini, seorang wanita di kroyok oleh sampah" kata seorang itu dengan imut.

"siapa di sana" ucap pria berambut putih keturunan maou Lucifer.

"aku disini" balas orang misterius itu di sebuah dahan pohon dan dia sedang memakan ramen.

Semua pasang mata menyaksikan pemuda misterius tersebut, dan mencatan perawakannya, mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik, 3 pasang guratan kucing di pipinya, dan umrunya sekitar 15 tahun.

"hai...apa yang kalian lakukan pada wanita itu, kalian bisa di tangkap polisi looo" kata pemuda tersebut.

"cih..hanya itu kami takut? dan siapa kau, mengapa kau mengganggu kami" ucapnya dingin dan tegas.

"aku...aku hanya seorang pembela kebenaran yang kebetulan lewat" ucapnya tenang lalu melempar bungkus ramen kosong yang sudah di makan, dan melompat turun.

"tidak baik memperlakukan seorang wanita secantik dan seimut ini seperti itu" ucap Naruto.

"cih..kau menggangu saja, Issabela bunuh anak itu" perintah Lucifer.

"baik..boss" Issabela berlari kearah Naruto sembari menembakkan [demonic power] ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan 0.5 cm lagi akan mengenai batang hidungnya Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi, dan muncul di depan Issabel.

BUGH

*kough* Issabela yang mendapat pukulan tersebut di dada nya hanya diam mematung, matanya putih tanda tidak ada lagi kehidupan.

BRUUK

Tubuh Issabela jatuh di depan Naruto, sedangkan dang pelakau hanya tersenyum sok Innocent.

Semua orang hanya menatap horor Naruto, hanya dengan sekali pukulan Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan seorang Leviathan.

BUGH BUGH

Dengan kecaptan yang sangat cepat Naruto memukul dada dan perut dari dari Asmodeus dan Lucifer dari Maou lama.

BRUK BRUK

Tubuh mereka ambruk, pukulan yang diberikan Naruto adalah pukulan senjutsu tingkat tinggi yang menyerang roh korban.

Naruto berjalan kearah Seraval yang sedang menatap horor Naruto.

"Nona manis kau tak perlu kawatir, aku tak akan membunuh mu Kok" dan perubhan expresi dari syok ke senang pun muncul.

"terima kasih" kata nya, dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

BRUK

Namun Seraval tidak bisa berdiri, Naruto mendekati Sera dan berjongkok di depannya, tangan kanan nya menyentuh puncak kepala Seraval.

' Eraser ' batin Naruto.

Tubuh yang sebelumnya penuh luka sekarang kembali segar ugar, tenaga yang telah habis sekarang berisi kembali.

Seraval menatap bingung pada di rinya.

"jangan bingung Nona, aku menyembuhkanmu dengan mengirim aliran Senjutsu milik ku" ucapnya sembari tersenyum, Seraval yang melihat senyuman itu merona merah.

"ah..dimana sopan santunku, perkenalkan namaku Naruto, dan siapa namamu nona" tanya Naruto.

"ah..Seraval Leviathan, kamu boleh memanggilku Levi-tan" ucap Seraval menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"baiklah..aku pulang dulu Sera-chan, Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama pasti bingung mencariku" Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi dari Seraval yang hanya diam membantu.

"apa kita bisa bertemu kembali..Naru-tan" tanya nya sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi.

"semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali Sera-hime" Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalannya kembali kerumah Hyodou.

Flasback and

' aku merindukan mu...Sera-hime' batin Naruto.

KRINGGGGG

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid eninggalkan sekolah termasuk Naruto.

Dengan Seraval

Sekarang Seraval sedang menatap bulan dan bintang di dunia bawah di karenakan hari sudah malam, dia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

' aku merindukan mu...Naru-kun' tak lupa setitik cairan bening terjatuh dari mata Violet indahnya.

'...kau tahu, hanya dengan menatap bulan dan bintang aku merasakan kedamaian batin, walaupun begitu aku tak bisa melupakan mu Naru-kun' sambungnya dalam hati sambil melihat bintang.

'...karna aku sangat mencintaimu'.

...

Seraval berhasil menutupi kerinduannya kepada Naruto dengan sifatnya, namun tidak untuk orang tua nya yang mengetahui kalua Seraval sudah jatuh hati pada Naruto...

...

Sona pergi kedunia bawah untuk mengatakan kalau sudah memiliki kekasih agar orang tua nya tidak menjodohkan dia lagi.

Setelah masuk keruangan keluarga, Sona bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama dimana" tanya Sona.

"hm...kalau tidak salah ayahmu bersama dengan Sera-chan di perpustakan, ada apa" jawab dan tanya Lady Sitri.

"hanya ingin memberi tahu Otou-sama agar jangan menjodohkanku lagi, karna aku sudah memiliki tambatan hati" balas Sona dengan senyum kecil.

Dalam hati ibu Sona sangat senag karna anaknya sudah dewasa, dia dan Sona pergi ke perpustakaan keluarga Sitri.

...

Rak-rak buku besar dan tinggi menghiasi ruangan tersebut, banyaknya buku menunjukan bahwa ruang tersebut adalah ruang baca milik keluarga Sitri. Langkah Sona terhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang dia cari sedang duduk malas di salah satu sofa di dalam ruang itu, dilihat juga ayahnya duduk di sofa samping kakaknya sambil membaca buku

Serafall sendiri tampak bosan, dengan raut muka kebosanan dan malas dia tunjukan dari tadi. Ekspresinya itu seakan hilang saat dia menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk keruang itu, direksinya segera memandang orang yang baru masuk dan seketika pandangannya melebar dan tampak ekspresi kegirangan muncul di wajahnya

"SOOO-TAANN…". Sebelum sempat bereaksi sepasang lengan telah membawanya dalam pelukan sang kakak, tampak kakaknya sangat senang saat Sona datang, dibenam-benamkan kepala Sona ke Oppai milik Sona sampai muka Sona membiru kehabisan nafas

Nyonya Sitri menghela nafas lelah, pasti seperti ini saat Serafall bertemu dengan Sona. "Sera… lepaskan Sona, dia tidak bisa bernafas" ucap nyonya Sitri kepada anak sulungnya itu

Serafall pun segera melepaskan Sona dari pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka. "Tapi Okaa-sama… aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan So-tan cukup lama, jadi aku kangen sekali Okaa-sama"

Segera setelah pelukan Serafall berakhir, Sona segera mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya karena paru-parunya hampir habis oleh oksigen

Lord Sitri yang melihat anak bungsunya pulang kerumah pun tersenyum kecil, dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan meletekannya di meja di hadapannya, dia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sona yang masih mendeathglare kakaknya karena pelukan penuh kasih saying dari Oppai kakaknya ?

"Senang melihatmu pulang Sona…". Ucap sang ayah sambil mengelus kepala Sona. "tapi bukankah kau akan pulang saat pertemuan para iblis muda beberapa pecan kedepan…?"

Lord Sitri merupakan kepala keluarga Sitri sekarang, dia terkenal akan kejeniusannya. Dia bernama Lucius Sitri, saat ini dia memakai pakaian santai dan kacamata sebagaimana kebanyakan keluarga Sitri berpenampilan.

"terima kasih Oto-sama, aku kesini hanya..."

"hanya ingin bilang jangan jodohkan Sona lagi karna dia sudah punya tambatan hati" celutuk ibunya.

"Okaa-sama" teriak Sona tak terima.

"benarkah! Siapa namanya? Apa kau bisa membawa nya kemari? Ayah ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" tanya Lucius berturut-turut.

"ya...dia seorang iblis reinkarnasi dari keluarga Gremory. Dan akan kuusahakan dia bisa kemari dan namnya..."

"...Naruto" Jawab Sona.

DEG JLEGARR

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri dan yang paling parah Seraval Syok mendengar namanya, dan dengan cepat dia pergi dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Sona yang menatap bingung kakanya.

"ada apa dengan Onee-sama" tanya sona.

'apa ada yang tidak kuketahui'

"Sona-chan bisa kau jelaskan perawakan dari Naruto itu" suruh Lord Sitri

"hm...rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, kulitnya putih kecoklatan, dan memiliki 3 pasang guratan kucing di pipinya, dan dia seorang Nekoshou" jawab Sona.

Lord dan Lady Sitri saling menatap dan mengganguk.

"...dan ada apa dengan Onee-sama" tanya Sona.

"kau tahu kan Sona...2 tahun yang lalu kaka mu di keroyok oleh keturunan maou lama" Sona mengganguk.

"kau tahu orang yang menyelamatkan kakakmu mempunyai nama dan perawakan yang sama dengan yang di ucapkan oleh Sera-chan dan yang kamu ucapkan, dan Naruto merupakan cinta pertama Sera-chan" terang Lord Sitri.

DEG

' ini tidak mungkin...di saat aku mengerahui apa itu cinta, kenapa aku malah harus bersaing dengan kakakku sendiri' batin Sona dan dengan jelas orang tua Sona melihat raut wajah kawatir Sona.

"So...kalau kalian ingin berbagi tak masalah, jika Naruto itu orang yang sama, apa kau tak keberatan Sona untuk bernagi orang yang sama dengan Kakakkmu" tanya Ayah nya.

' berbagi...mungkin tak ada salahnya, jika benar Naruto adalah cinta pertama Kakak aku tak keberatan...toh Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama memperbolehkannya' batin Sona lalu mengangguk.

Kedua orang tua nya tersenyum...

"apa kau mendengarnya Sera-chan, kalian bisa berbagi...ayah tak akan melarang kalian" ucap Lord Sitri.

Benar memang Seraval menguntit pembicaraan mereka, lalu Seraval keluar dari persembunyai nya, dan tersenyum senang.

"kalau memang Naru-tan itu orang yang sama, Sera tak keberatan, jika itu memang harus" balas Sera lalu mememluk adiknya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih" bisik Seraval.

"sama-sama".

"Apa Sera bisa bertemu dengan Naru-tan, Sera sangat merindukan nya" Tanya Seraval dan di balas angukan oleh ketiga nya dan Sona serta Seraval menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

...

Siang hari di keluarga Hyodou seperti biasa yaitu Rias dan Asia berebut Issei, sedangkan Naruto agak berbeda, dia menurung diri dikamarnya karna dia sangat lelah, menjadi iblis ternyata neraka baginya...bahkan dia hampir kehilangan keperjakaannya malam tadi dan itu yang membuatnya lebih baik tidur siang karna hari ini hari Minggu.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di dalam kamarnya lalu menampakan Sona dan Seraval.

"itu adalah Naruto-kun, apa benar dia cinta pertama Onee-sama" tanya Sona, Seraval tidak menjawab, cairan bening keluar dari mata nya, cairan bening yang mengatakan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini, karna sosok yang di rindukan ada di depan matanya sedang tertidur dengan pulan walaupun hari sudah menunjukan tanda 11.59.

Seraval hanya memerhatikan wajah damai dan tenang dari Naruto sembari tersenyum senang.

12.00

KRINK KRINK KRINK KRINK KRINK

DUG BRUK KRAK

"Urusai, aku lagi tidur" teriak Naruto, dan jam wekerr tak bersalah jadi sasaran empuknya.

"dia cukup ganas" gumam Seraval.

"aku setuju" balas Sona.

Stelah 1 jam berlalu Seraval masih memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang amat dia rindukan.

"ughh" Naruto mengeluh dari tidunya dan kemudian mencoba untuk bangun.

"Hoammm...tiduku nyenyak juga, jam berapa sekarang ya?" gumam Naruto mencari jam kana-kiri namun tak ada.

"ah...beli yang baru lagi donk" Naruto baru sadar jika jam wekernya menjadi sasaran tak berasalahnya.

' mulai nanti malam, lebih baik bunsinku saja yang melakukan kontrak' batin Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto sadar jika dia bukan satu-satu nya orang yang berada di ruangan, dia menyadari bahwa di samping kanannya terdapat sosok wanita berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan memiliki mata violet yang indah.

"akhirnya Naru-tan bangun juga, Sera sudah lama menunggu mu bangundan So-tan sudah pergi dari tadi" Ucapnya dengan nada Imut.

"Se...se...Sera-hime, kau kah itu" ucap Naruto tergagap.

"ya...ini aku Naru-tan" dan tanpa menunggu respon Naruto Seraval sudah memeluk erat Naruto, karna tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan karna Seraval melompat ke pelukannya, Naruto tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan dan berahir teridur kembali dengan Seraval di atanya memeluk nya menangis tersedu-sedu,

"aku...*hiks* merindukan mu...*hiks* Naru-tan" Ucapnya.

"aku juga Sera-hime" Naruto membalas pelukan Seraval dengan lembut.

"dari dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini...Aishiteru, Honto ne Ashiteru" kata Seracval.

"Ahiteru yo... Sera-hime" balas Naruto dan mereka teridur kembali dengan posisi Naruto di bawah memeluk pinggang Seraval dan Seraval di atas dengan tangan dan kepala di dada Naruto, mereka teridur sembari tersenyum.

TBC

_Fyuhh! Akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter...disni saya kusukan untuk ending antara Seraval dengan Naruto, banyak dari reader yang ingin memasukan Seraval dan di chap ini saya kususkan untuk mereka...maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya!_

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya merneima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sangat jelekak...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNEGAN


End file.
